Stellar Cyra's cutie mark
by Ambrosiasphinx
Summary: Based of of my story "the moon rises up". Stellar Cyra gets her cutie mark. What will it be, and will it require saving the world? In really bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people who are reading this! This is based of of my previous story "the moon rises up." I had a poll that said that the most voted for pony gets the next fanfic, and Stellar Cyra won!?**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

stellar Cyra's POV

I wake up this morning with a jolt. I look at the clock.3:00am. Not quite morning yet. I wipe sweat from my head. Same nightmare each night. I step onto the floor and fly out of the bed room.

I grab a soda from the kitchen and sit in the library and read The diary Twilight and her friends wrote. I was alone tonight. Well, except for Spike who was asleep. Twilight and the rest of them, and my sisters, went to Pinkie's for a coarse I was invited, but, I think it was just to be nice, I have a feeling that they don't like me that much, Especially Rainbow Dash.

i continued reading one of Rarity entrys.

I learned that some ponies will take advantage of your generosity, but you should never lose your generous spirit. Nothing feels worst than taking advantage of your generous friends.

rainbow dash- I can't diney it, I love to win! But if I ever had to chose between winning and being loyal to my friends, I will always chose my friends. 'Cause as much as I love winning, I love my friends waaaay more.

Apple Jack-being honest might get hard when it seems like it might hurt someone you care about. But I believe that believing in a lie will end up hurting even more. Maybe someponies don't care about that, but I sure ain't one of them.

I take a sip of my soda and sigh. How will I ever be as good as they are?

I hear a door open and close. It was quiet, but I still heard it. My instincts turned on and I flew to the door and pit my ear to the Crystal slab. I hear footsteps just outside the door. I transport outside and stand over a small figure with bright, green eyes.

I step of of the frightened purple dragon and sigh.

" I'm so so so sorry, Spike. I didn't mean to do that, it's just-" I stop and bow my head. "my old ways."

" It's nothing, Stellar. Your fine. What are you doing up so early?" He asked.

" Couldn't sleep. I was just doing some light reading. I didn't wake you, did I?"

" Na, I was just thirsty."

" oh, let me help you." I transport a nice glass of water to the young dragon.

" Thanks. Do you want to talk about why you can't sleep?" Spike asked.

" Spike you have been to kind to me these past few weeks, but I think I should handle this on my own." I give him a smile.

" Is it a nightmare?" He asked.

" Noooo..." Then I remember apple jack. " maybe."

" Come on, stellar. Talk to me ."he said walking into the library.

We sit down on some fluffy cushions.

" Oh Spike I don't seem to fit in anywhere. Among my sisters I was weak. I was the first one to grow soft under all the talk about friendship. I am still weak. Not by strength or magic or speed, though my sisters rule in those domains as well, I fell weak minded. In doing so now, if darkness does come for me again I may be the first to give in to evil's control."

I felt tears streaming down my face, and I wipe them away with my hooves.

" I fear that I will always be weak among my peers. Good or bad."

Spike had a poker face on and i couldn't read what he was thinking.

" Wow, you are weaker than I thought." Spike crossed his arms. " twilight was right about you."

" spike what are you saying?" I asked in shock of his odd behavior.

" Your sisters are WAY better than you." He points his claw at me.

" Spiral Wave has more magical talent than you could ever master in your eternal lifetime, andromeda is at least as strong as Big Mac, and Meta-burn is as fast as rainbow dash, well almost. Point is-" he took a breath.

" YOUR-ARE-NOTHING!" Spike said as he disappeared.

" No!" I shout. But now I am in a dark room. Alone.

I start to shake In fear. " THEY'RE COMING FOR ME, THEY'RE COMING FOR ME!" I scream, but a wind whisks away my words. Blue and purple puffs start to circle me. They get closer and closer. I try to wake up, but I can't. I try to fly away, but it slithered close to me like a serpent.

" No! No! No! Leave me be!"

The clouds start to whisper my name as they tunnel closer to me.

Just as they were about to hit me. A bright flash of light shone and the clouds vanished.

" ENOUGH!"


	2. Chapter 2 donuts

**please read my story " the moon rises up" before reading this.**

I woke up (for real this time) screaming. But I was not in my room. I was in... Was this Canterlot?

"Jeepers! Last time I woke up in the library, and I thought that was weird." I rubbed my head.

I walked through the streets. I found a clock and it was four thirty in the morning.

As I continue to walk, a sweet aroma hit my nose. Sugar, dough, chocolate! That was the most I could come to appreciate here, besides my new friends.

" Well, I hope they are my friends." I sigh as I start to follow the smell.

I walk into a open doughnut shop and for sure, this was the smell. A unicorn stallion wearing a apron and a small white hat with a woodsy colored main and a tan coat stood behind the counter.

I remember rainbow saying that there was a doughnut shop here in canterlot that rivals Sugur cube corner. The owner was a Joe, I think.

I sit at the bar and the stallion asked. " what can I get you miss-" he stopped when he saw my wings.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know we had a new princess. What is your name?"

" my name is Stellar Cyra, and I am not a princess." I say.

" Oh well, since you are a alicorn, I assumed that you were one. My apologies."

I stood up un the round stool and opened my wings. "do these look like princess wings?"

He looked at my purple plumage " not really, but hey you have wings and a horn."

I sit back down. " I guess I have that going for me." I sigh.

" So what will it be?" He asked.

" Do you have a special?" I ask.

" Mocha pumpkin frappe filled." He said proudly.

" Give me a few of those and some coke." I say.

" will do."

" Thanks-" I dicided to put I my two cents " donuts Joe."

" Only ponies who know me call me that." He said.

" I have a friend who speaks highly of your donuts." I say.

" Who is this friend?" He askes as he pulls a Batch of donuts from a oven.

" Pinkie Pie." I say, thinking of the bright pink pony.

" Oh, the Pink. Yep, I know her. You could never forget that mare."

" Yep." I agree.

He sets a plate of donuts and the drink in front of me. They smelled like heaven. I bit into the softness and my taste buds tingled. I moaned in approval.

" Mmhh. This is really really good. Not to much mocha, and you can taste the pumpkin."

" Thanks, family recipe. So, what are you doing so far away from ponyville at this time?"

" Um... Well, I had nothing better to do." I said.

" Well, you are up early." Joe said.

" That's just me." I lied.

" Okay then. So, tell me about yourself, Stellar Cyra." Joe said.

" What do you want to know?"

" Let's start with where are you from." Joe stated.

" The moon."

" Beg pardon?"

" I was created on the moon."

" Can you explain that to me?" He asked.

" I assume that you know the story of nightmare moon." I say, and he nods.

" Well, on the night she was banished, she use up a lot of magic to create me. And five hundred years later, she created my sister, Meta-burn." I made a picture of all my sisters and I appear. I pointed to the orange Pegasus.

" She has some large wings." Joe pointed out.

" Yeah, that was just some extra power."

He squinted at the photo. "None of you have a cutie mark."

" That is a mystery to everyone." I say sadly.

" Oh, sorry."

". It's fine." I say, finishing of the last of my donuts and soda.

I look out and i see the sun rising. "I guess I'm should be heading back."

I pull out a sack of bits and put fifteen on the counter." It was nice to meet you."

" You too." He said as he counts the coins.

I open the door. "Wait!" Joe call to me. " I only needed eight."

I turn to the unicorn and smile. " just keep it. The donuts were worth it."


	3. Chapter 3

I flew back to ponyville. It took me about half a hour, because I had a good dive going. I landed in main square without creating a crater.

"*sigh* Meta-burn could probably get here in half the time." I say.

I trot to the castle and I start thinking. If I flew off in the middle of the night, I must have caused Spike a little trouble. I hope I can make it up to the little guy.

" Stellar!'' I hear my name called out. I look to the left and see a red streak speed towards me. I duck before the think hit me.

" Stellar, where have you been? We were so worried." A voice said above me.

I glance up and I see my sister, Meta-burn land beside me. She was a burnt orange color and her mane orange and yellow mane moved like slow motion fire. Her extra large wings were tucked in at her sides. She already had her cutie mark. A heart with a fiery red stream behind it. She got it saving the town from a asteroid.

I got up and continued walking towards the castle. "I was sleep walking last night."

" And flying and transporting." She said.

" What?"

" Spike said that you transported into his room, flew around, nocked things over and flew out of the window mumbling to yourself."

She jumped in front of me and had a concern look on her face.

" Hey, is there something that you're not telling me?"

" No I'm perfectly fine." I snap.

"you sure?"

" I'm fine. I can handle my problems."

" If you say so." We continue walking.

* * *

We walk into the castle throne room and every pony looked at me.

Twilight looked he over and gasped.

" Stellar! Your hurt."

She reached for my shoulder and when her hoof touched it, a stabbing pain shot though me.

" Oh my goodness." Fluttershy said.

" I'm fine." I say. "Just a bruise."

" If you say so." AJ said.

" What exactly happened last night?" I ask when I sit down on a pillow.

" Well, as far as I know, you came barreling through the door at like three, mumbling to yourself. Then you started to fly around the room and you nocked a bunch of stuff over and screaming and blasting magic everywhere. Finally, you flew out the window."

" You want to tell us what all the fuss is about." Rarity asked.

" I was just sleep flying. No biggie." I shrug. "And I'll fix up your room, spike."

" It okay, I fixed it up this morning."

"oh. Well I'm sorry I Cause you all trouble."

" It's fine. I think we all have some work to do." Twilight said walking towards the door.

" Why don't you go get some rest, stellar. You must have had a long night."

" Yeah sure." I fly towards my room.

I wish I could repay Spike for everything he did. Maybe I could get him something. He likes gems, right?

*gasp* "I know!" I fly off.

* * *

It was sun set when I got back. My mane was a bit frizzy, but I was fine. I put the gift in the kitchen and run to find the little dragon.

" Spike!"

"Spike!"

" Spike!"

" In here!' I hear him call from the library. I trot into the room and find the dragon reading a comic.

" Oh, um, Spike. There is something for you in the kitchen."

" Really? What?"

" Come and see." I rush back to the kitchen.

* * *

Spike walked into the kitchen and gasped. His eyes lite up at the sight of the Six-layered gem cake.

" W-w-wow, d-did you make th-at for m-m-e?" He tried to talk while drooling.

" Yep. I just wanted to show how thankful I am for your kindness, , I made you a cake." I said as I cut him a large slice.

" Thanks Stellar!"

I was about to say something back, but I gota horrible shiver up my spin.

"bhur." I mumble.

" What was that?" Spike asked with his mouth full.

" Oh, nothing." I say, but I'm not sure if it was true.


	4. Chapter 4: kittens

**Thanks for reading.**

I don't remember falling asleep. I was reading _best of healing potions_ and the next thing I know I'm in outer space.

"hello?"

" Stellar Cyra." Someone called out.

A wave of panic shot through me. Was it the smoke again? I started shivering and I backed into something. A abruptly turned and my eyes landed on a darker blue figure.

"Luna?"

" My dearest." She gave me a tight hug. "You look frightened."

" I'm fine. Just shock." I try to lie.

She shook her head. "Dear. I saw your dream last night."

"oh. Was that you who woke me?"

" Indeed. When I went to see you in Twilight's castle, you were nowhere to be found." She smiled. " Where were you?"

" I was sleep flying." I sighed.

" Do you wish to discuss it?"

" What is there to discuss? You saw everything."

" Indeed, but talking about it may help."

I hung my head. "I would rather not."

" Very well. Come," she started to walk. "You may help me with dreams tonight."

* * *

As we walked, a long hallway of silver gates slide towards us. Each glowing brightly as the night stars. Symbols were written on the top of each gate. The ancient language. The language was forgotten by all except those of us who were older(or raised by older) ponies. I translate each word in my mind. The names of the owner of each dream.

pansley walnut, harvest lotus, Pinnapple blitz were a few of them. We continued walking until Luna stopped at a gate that said 'Cadence.' The silver bars were shacking violently.

" Is this Princess Cadence's dream? The ruler of the crystal empire?" I ask. I never actually met the crystal princess.

" Yes. I wonder what is going on in there." She said,and the gate flewopen and sucked us into a dream.

* * *

i blink and I see the crystal empire palace stand before me. It was made of glorious white and blue crystals. As a took in the sene, a blood curdling, ear piercing scream roared through the empire.

Next thing I know, I'm in the castle standing next to...Twilight. I look and see cadence lying on a bed holding shining armor' hoof. I saw Twilight, Rainbow,AJ, rarity, fluttershy, Celestia, and Pinkie Pie standing to my right, and a translucent Luna on my left. Five nurse ponies stood around the bed. One with towels and blankets, a unicorn dabbing a cool cloth on the princess's head, another trying to calm down Shining Armor, who was hyperventilating, and the other two standing at the end of the bed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!" The princess screamed.

" it's okay, almost there..." One of the nurses.

the pink alicorn gave one more cry of pain before her head fell onto the plush pillow with heaving breathes.

The nurses smiled.

" Congrats Princess. Twins." The unicorn smiled up at the princess, gently handing her two babies, completely wrapped in cloth so I could not see their faces.

Cadence carefully moved the thick fabric and what I saw made cadence and I gasp in unison.

under the pink blankets...

were...

two...

adorable...

small...

meowing...

kittens!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello amazing readers! Sorry for the cliffhanger, had to do it. Any-who, to the story!**

suddenly, everyone was gone except Luna, Cadence and I.

"the crystal princess stood up and frowned. "Where did? What about?"

" Calm yourself Princess. It is I, Luna."

cadence's face instantly became less worried and she was less stiff.

" Oh, Luna. I'm it's good to see a friendly face." She glanced down and her eyes landed on me.

" Who are you?"

" Cadence this is Sellar Cyra, my..." sHe faltered.

She referred to my sisters and I as her daughters, but to someone who does not know what happened, they think of...other things.

" Apprentice.'' I smile. "I'm here with her."

" oh... well it is nice to meet you." cadence said.

"Indeed."

" Cadence, I must ask you," luna placed her hoof on the princess's shoulder. " how long have these dreams been happening?"

" a...a... A about a month."

"interesting... Have you considered being seen by a doctor?"

"I'm going to see one in two days. Why?"

" Just a thought. Please let us know if you get any news."

A silver gate appeared biside Luna and it opened into a dark hole.

"of course. Goodbye!" Cadence said as we stepped through the gate and back to the dreamscape.

* * *

"what was that about?" I ask as we stepped out of the gate.

" Some mare that are with child may experience strange dreams." She looked at me.

" Wait, what? Cadence may have a baby?"

" Indeed she may."

i stare off into space trying to thing of were babies come from. Nothing came to mind.

"luna?"I called. "Where _do_ babies come from?"

The princess of the night stopped into her tracks, then cleared her throat.

" Umm...we...I...I...um..." She stampered. " you need not know."

* * *

Luna dropped me of at Twilight's castle around four in the morning so I could get some sleep. But I didn't go to bed. I went to the library. I was reading a book about types of crystals, and I fell asleep.

then...

chaos...

ran...

wild.

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHH!" I scream as a piercing pain shot through my head.

i look up to the ceiling. Or the stars.

I was back on the moon. My head still sore I gaze out onto the earth.

i scream again.

the earth is on fire...

black,blue and purple fire.

i couldn't move.

I couldn't breathe.

i count only watch as it burned.

…..…..…

Then I heard it. The laugh.

"Oh no. Not again. Oh please no."

It became dark. And I felt win Rush by me. I was falling .Very fast.

"Aaaahahhahahahh!"

 **Next chapter will be the last. I did say it was short. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
